The product TuneGlue (http://audiomap.tuneglue.net/) discloses the display of a plurality of vignettes. A central vignette represents an original artist and the other vignettes represent artists/songs related to this original artist.
More precisely, this Web site allows, subsequent to the inputting by a user by means of a graphical interface of an artist name, the display of five vignettes representing respectively artists close to the artist chosen by the user. These vignettes are linked directly to the chosen artist.
An additional function makes it possible to select one of the displayed vignettes and this selection causes the additional display of five vignettes representing artists close to the artist associated with the selected vignette. These vignettes are linked directly to the artist whose vignette has been selected.
The operation can thereafter be repeated one or more times for one or more other artists.
The procedure requires the user to click successively on the vignette representing each artist so as to have the complete map.
Moreover, the number of artists displayed in conjunction with a selected artist is pegged.